


Oversensitive

by SupercatFanatic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat being saved by Kara, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Hurting Cat, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat is kidnapped by Non and is being injected a poison that might kill her if she doesn't control herself. But Supergirl is here to save the day... Or rather save Cat Grant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never touch her ever again

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> Okay, so this will be a two-shots because it was too long to be a one-shot. As always, I have no beta and since I'm French there might be mistakes, I'm sorry about that! 
> 
> Hope you'll like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, it's property of CBS and DC Comics.

It was a rainy day for National City. No, it was a rainy week for National City. The clouds had been masters of the sky for days now, it was raining without any interruption. The streets were soaked, the National River's level was high. The citizens feared that it might overflow soon.

Cat was busy, working on the coverage of the different incident across the city and the weather forecast. The habitants needed to know what was going on, and she was the only one -well, CatCo- who could give them the news. She had seen Kara work on the layouts for the following day, making her job easier. She knew what to change before handing it to her boss and it was lifesaving, both for Cat and her employees.

But the journalist had to send Kara back home. She was weakened by the absence of sun but continued to use her powers to help people around her. She knew that during a difficult time, the people needed hope, and so, needed Supergirl. Her selflessness had been stronger than the warning of her sister, and she had ended up sent home by her boss. Well, not that she was at home really, she was at the DEO, under artificial sun lamp, but Cat didn't want the details.

The woman took her glasses off and rubbed her temples. She was tired and wanted to go home to her son. She took a glance at the clock and saw that it was already ten past nine. She took her phone, like she always did when she was about to leave and sent a text to her son.

_"Leaving CC, I'll be home in fifteen."_

Remembering that she would have to drive herself home that night, she sighed. Her driver had asked to be dismissed for the night, something about her wife being in labor. Cat didn't listen. She had just noticed the way Kara was excited about the news and decided that it was a good enough reason to give him his night.  
She walked hurriedly to her car. The parking lot was empty, the sounds of her heels resonating in the dark. She noticed that it was a cold night and shivered. After a few seconds, she asked herself if it was because of the temperature or because of the atmosphere. Suddenly, it was all too silent and too dark. She started to panic until she remembered that she was Cat Grant, and that she didn't do panic. She took a big breath in and resumed her walk. She saw her car, the electric blue of the bodywork shining through the night. She was almost sure that she wasn’t where she had asked her driver to park it… She went closer, and that's when she saw him.

"May I help you?"

There was a man, leaning back against the driver's door, and it wasn't her driver. He smiled when he saw her and turned towards her.

"Cat Grant. You are going to come with me."

She didn't smile but didn't back up either. She wasn't going to show her fear.

"How presumptuous. I have important matters to attend so step aside, please."

He didn't answer but walked towards her. She still didn't move.

"You're brave. I can see why she likes you."

She didn't understand who he was referring to but it didn't matter at the moment.

"Let me go, or I swear..."

He cut her off by grabbing her throat, not pressing yet, but still threatening.

"You were saying?"

She gulped.

"Supergirl will come for me. We are very good friends."

He grinned.

"But that's exactly what we want."

Her eyes opened wide as he hit her head and took her fully in his arms before taking off.

*********************************

"Cat!"

Kara jumped awake from her nightmare. She looked around her, breathing hard. She was at the DEO, safe. Strong artificial sunlight lamps were on her, giving her what the sky wasn't providing at the moment.  
Alex was at her side, looking at her worriedly but still caressing her arm slowly.

"It was a nightmare. You're fine."

Kara nodded slowly.

"I should go home and sleep."

Alex shook her head and put a hand on her hair.

"You'll sleep under the lights. You're too weak, you need to rest under them as much as possible."

The blonde understood, but she hated it nonetheless. She hated sleeping at the DEO, and she hated sleeping in the 'Tropical Room' as they called it. She felt like an animal in a zoo.

"They are watching me sleep. That's creepy Alex."

The older Danvers chuckled.

"I know, but it's only for tonight."

They stayed silent for a few seconds before the brunette talked again.

"Want to talk about your nightmare?"

Kara hesitated. Alex knew about her feelings for her boss, and she knew that one of her biggest fear was to see her hurt because of her link to Supergirl, so she had a pretty good idea of what her subconscious put her through.

"It was about Cat..."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

The blonde frowned but saw the playful smile on her sister's face.

"I'm trying to talk about something emotionally challenging right now. Respect?"

"Sorry baby sis', continue."

"Don't call me that..."

She looked at the ceiling and continued.

"So, Cat was working late again and..."

She stopped when she heard a signal. One of the watches she had given to her friends.

"Kara?"

"It's Carter, he's in trouble."

She didn't wait for her sister to answer and flew out of the room to Cat's penthouse.  
Carter was waiting for her, nervously. He was fidgeting. After a quick x-ray analysis of the house, she saw that he was alone. She landed next to him and caught him when he threw himself into her arms.

"Carter, what's wrong?"

"It's my mom. She is missing!"

**********************************

Cat groaned as she felt the pain in her head. She still had her eyes closed, trying to remember where the pain came from. It sure wasn't a headache, it was much more direct and physical.

She thought about her evening at CatCo. She had worked, sent a text to Carter... Her eyes opened wide at this. Carter. Was he okay? Was he there with her? What she saw answered her questions. She was alone, completely alone in a dark room, looking much like a cell but cleaner. She suddenly felt cold and shivered violently, she remembered. There was a man, talking about Kara... No, Supergirl. Then he hit her and... She woke up there.

She sat up carefully, not wanting to make her headache worst, and looked around her. Her vision was still blurry and it pained her to focus on an element for too long, but eventually she noticed that there was no bars in this cell. Just four walls, without even a door to go out. They were smooth, cold like glass, grayish blue. She could see around her but saw no source of light and she started to wonder what kind of room it was.

"What the hell..."

She tried to stand up, all of her body protesting. She was too weak, and head was throbbing with pain and her legs were asleep. But she tried nonetheless. She was Cat Grant, and she didn't give up.  
Once she was on her legs, she put her hand on a nearby wall to regain some balance. Under her touch, it started to shine and heat, warming her hand. She didn't took it off right away, finding the sensation almost enjoyable, but the temperature continued to rise. She felt her palm hurt, her fingers burning, but her brain refused to let it move. She cried painfully, a single tears escaping her eyes as she fell on the ground, trying to catch her breath. She decided it was safer no to move for now, on the ground... On the ground it was safe.

But the man who kidnapped her had other ideas. She saw a part of the wall opposite to her disappear to let three men enter. They weren't armed, but apparently they didn't need to. The front one -probably the chief-, smiled at her. It made her want to vomit.

"Well, Miss Grant. You apparently discovered a part of our technology."

"A part of your... Who are you? And why the hell am I here?"

He nodded at his men, they went and took her by the arms. She was certain that one could have done that just the same, but it was all about showing who had the power.  
They sat her in a chair, in front of a kind of computer. There were also medical tools and Cat wondered if they were going to use them on her...  
The man snapped her fingers in front of her and she gave him full attention.

"My name is Non. I'm a Kryptonian who survived the explosion and the uncle of Supergirl."

She said nothing, she remembered Kara talking about some family members that had survived. Most particularly about an aunt that died recently.

"We arrived on Earth with Kara, not that she was aware of it until recently."

Cat rolled her eyes. She hated small talk.

"What do you want from me?"

He smiled at her again. She was tough.

"We need Kara to listen to us and join our ranks. We needed something to make her think about it."

That made no sense, there were many people that Kara was much closer to, why her? It wasn't really the time to question it...

"She won't join you just because you have her boss. What are you anyway? If I am to be taken in hostage, I want to speak to the General."

His face hardened.

"My wife, the General Astra died three weeks ago. I am the General now."

She smirked at him, his ego was easy to hurt.

"Sorry, you didn't look like a General. I thought you were a pawn or something like that."

She saw him contract his jaw but he remained calm.

"You shouldn't play coy with us, Miss Grant. I have enough strength to take your head off your body with my bare hands."

She winced.

"That wouldn't be very respectable. Even as an Alien you can understand that."

"We only want to save your planet, stupid human. We could have succeeded back on Krypton if..."

"If you and your wife hadn't been thrown in jail for your crimes. I know your story."

She waved her hand at him lazily.

"Kara told me about it. It's quite boring."

"Well, we're going to save you. That's all that matters."

"I have a question for your brilliant brain: why if we don't want to be saved?"

"Then you are idiots and underdeveloped, and we need to eradicate you."

She smirked and nodded.

"Exactly. Stop saying that you're here to save us when all you want is take a planet to make it your own. If you're killing us, at least give us the real reason for it."

That's when she felt it, the fist thrown in her face. She knew he was holding back, because his strength could have broken her jaw and it didn't. It only made her lips bleed.

"I'm tired of listening to you. We're going to take you where Supergirl will find you. We just have to make sure that you'll suffer enough for her to hear you."

And with that, he hit her again, sending her back to Morpheus' arms.

**********************************

Kara had taken Carter inside. They had sat on the couch in Cat's study. He was scared, and she could hear his heart beat so fast that she feared it might jump out of his chest.

"Tell me Carter, why would your mother be missing?"

He took his phone and showed her the text her mother had sent him an hour ago.

"I did like always when she sends me that text. I told the sitter she could go and I waited for her. But she never came. And I know the police won't do anything because it only has been an hour and I couldn't think of anybody else. I'm sorry, please find her..."

She took him in her arms and held him tight.

"I'm going to call my sister to keep an eye on you and I'll go find your mom. But I need you to stay calm and be strong okay. Maybe it's nothing, maybe she just fell asleep."

He wasn't convinced, and she understood him. Even she wasn't convincing herself.  
She stepped out of the room and dialled Alex's number.

"I need you to come and look after Carter for me."

"Is she really missing?"

"She is never late after sending her text to Carter, and I can't hear her anywhere in town. If they came after her I want someone I trust to protect Carter."

"Go, I'll be there in five minutes."

She hung up and went to Carter.

"My sister will be here in five minutes, okay? Her name is Alex Danvers. When she arrives, you'll tell her 'Alien or not'. If she answers 'I'm Kryptoning you' then it's her. Do you understand?"

He looked surprised but she knew he would like to be sure. He didn't know her after all.

"Understood. I call you if she doesn't."

She nodded and kissed him lightly on his hair before flying away by the window. She was going to find her boss.

 

She flew across the city, focusing her hearing on Cat's voice, her particular heartbeat... She tried to see her with her x-ray vision but found nothing. Her office was empty, her car still in the parking lot... The only thing that show she had walked to her car was her scarf on the floor. There were no hints, nothing to help her find the blonde. Her brain wasn't fully functioning, she was afraid of losing her, of not being enough. What if it was already too late? If Non had taken her to avenge Astra's death? No... He would have taken Alex, not Cat. But what if he wanted to get to her? He wouldn't kidnap Alex, it was far too many risks to take, and he didn't know about her colleagues...

She started to look around the car to find any pattern of a brutal landing. She knew her uncle was far less delicate that she was when it came to flying, he often let a hole where his feet touched the ground.  
She didn't find anything until using her x-ray vision. He had put the car on it to hide it. She pushed it aside like it was an empty can and took a closer look at it. It was definitely Kryptonian.

"You're going to pay for that, Non."

She took off, not knowing where to go but looking for any sign of Kryptonian's activity. They had stayed hidden for three weeks, she hadn't heard of them since Astra's death... But the truce was over, and she was angry.  
She was flying over the outer part of the town when she heard it, the cry of her boss. It was a pained scream that made her shiver, she had never heard Cat's voice like this.  
She followed the screams to an abandoned depot. She landed in front of it and saw Cat, tied to a chair, screaming helplessly. She was crying, sweat was running down her forehead, her eyes were closed, tight shut in pain. She was alone, there was nothing or no one to hurt her... But she was still in pain.

"Cat!"

Her eyes opened a little, but she shut them right away.

"Ka-Kara."

The blonde ran to her but was stopped by Non, now standing in front of her.

"No, Kara. We have to talk first."

She tightened her fists and clenched her jaw.

"What do you want?"

He came closer to Cat, his hands on her shoulders as she continued to cry silently. Kara wanted to tear him open and kill him for putting her boss through that, but she did nothing. He could break her neck if she did a wrong move.

"Join us Kara, in the memory of Astra, to save this planet that you hold dear. We will win anyway, it will just be easier for everyone if you come with us. Stop fighting, you can't win."

He clapped her hands near Cat's ear, making her body break in another painful sob.

"What did you do to her?"

He chuckled lightly.

"She is just a bit sensitive. It won't last, but there is nothing we can do to help her ease her pain. Well, the only thing that you can do, is prevent me from injecting another dose of this poison into her blood, because it will kill her this time. And it won't be a great loss."

Kara was so angry, so scared... She started to smile. But her smile had nothing to do with the genuine smile Kara Danvers was giving to everybody. No. This Kara, was dangerous, she was frightening.

"Who do you think you are to come and threaten my people?"

He stopped smiling and looked at her, a bit startled by her change of tone.

"A fight. Just you and me. If I win, you let her go, you stop trying to make me join you and you never threaten my family and friends ever again."

"If you win, I'll join you and help you convince the DEO. I'll even let you use CatCo and diffuse your messages. I'll be whatever you want me to."

He laughed.

"You have grown up so much, Kara. Your parents would have been proud of you."

"Do not talk about them!"

"I agree. But if I win, the first thing you'll do is inject her the poison yourself."

She looked at Cat who was now watching her. She was still in pain, but focusing on Supergirl helped. Kara mouthed a 'sorry' to her boss who answered by a trembling 'I trust you'.  
That was all it took for Kara to fly across the room and knock her uncle. He went back on his feet and ran towards her with his superspeed, she held her fist high at the last moment and stepped aside, hitting him in the nose. Then she took off and used all of her speed to hit him once more. He flew away, and she followed him. Their fight was brutal, primal. Kara was fighting like her life depended on it -well, it was almost the case, Cat Grant was a big part of her life-. She hit like she had never before and Non understood that the little girl was long gone. He had a real opponent in front of him.

"You're not going to win this one Kara!"

"Really?"

After knocking him to the ground, she blew her ice cold air on him, freezing his hands to the ground and blinding him. She knew it would only be for a few seconds but it would let her enough time to use her laser vision. Strong laser went out of her eyes as she focused all of her strength on it. If it touched his eyes, he would be blinded for days, and unable to fight more. But he reacted faster than she had anticipated and responded with his laser vision too. As the two shots met, a powerful wave escaped the collision, sending Supergirl higher in the sky and Non deeper in the ground. She flew closer, his hands were free now, and he was about to get up and hit her again but she was faster. She was on him in a second, laser vision back and she hit him. She punched him with all of her strength, all of her body to hear him scream to stop. She could kill him, she felt it in her, she had the power to kill him, to end him. Because he had made Cat suffer, her Cat. And she was about to, it would only take a few more Alien punches and he would be dead, she could take his head off, send his body into space and give his head to pigs, just like he deserved. She was so blinded by her rage... It's the desperate cry of Cat that brought her back. She stopped, her fist still in the air. Non was looking at her, he wasn't afraid, he wasn't pleading. He just looked at her. So she stood up, slowly, carefully. And there was nothing to add, they both knew, that he couldn't fight her when her loved ones where in danger. Because Supergirl's strength wasn't only her powers, it all resided in her heart.

She turned her back on him, she knew he would honor his promise, and walked to her boss. She tore the restraint of a very passed out Cat and flew away with her in her arms. The last look she sent to Non was crystal clear.

"Never touch one of them ever again."


	2. Focus on my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat is safe but the poison is still in her system. Kara helps her control her senses, making her focus on her. Maybe a little bit too much...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So here's the second part. It's much longer than what I thought it would be but I guess it's not a problem, right?  
> I almost did a third part but I thought it would be too much. I like it like that and I hope you will too (it's a bit cheesy on the end but eh, SuperCat is endgame!)!
> 
> Enjoy!

Kara was flying across National City with Cat Grant in her arms. Her boss had passed out from pain and exhaustion during her fight with her uncle and she was now carrying her to the DEO to examine her and make sure that she would be home to Carter soon.  
She was so afraid of losing her, to see her die because of her connection to Supergirl... The determination on her face made it clear that she wouldn't let anything happen to her. But what she had seen on Cat, her face contorted with pain, her tears as she screamed, her voice becoming rough, almost inexistent because of it. Her hair, usually so perfect, undone, sticky and wet from her sweat. And the bruises on her lips, forehead and black eye. She never wanted to see her boss like that ever again.  
When they arrived at the DEO, she was welcome by Hank and a medical team who took Cat in an examination room like the one she went when she was hurt.

"What happened?"

"Non. He gave her a poison, or something like that. She was screaming and crying... I... I never saw something like that."

He said nothing but put a comfort hand on her shoulder. He wasn't one for physical display of affection but he did his best.

"You should call Alex if she is with Carter. They must be worried sick."

She nodded slowly and dialled her sister's number.

"Kara?"

"Yeah, we've got Cat."

She heard Carter's voice asking Alex to give him the phone, and she indulged him.

"Where is my mom? Did you find her? Is she alright?"

She smiled sadly.

"I found her kid, she was with some Aliens, she was very brave. Well, you know your mother."

"Yeah, she is pretty tough."

Kara chuckled, it was the understatement of the year.

"When is she going home?"

"She is with me right now. You know for some exam and a debrief. I'll bring her back soon."

"Okay, will Alex stay with me?"

"Hand the phone to her, we'll discuss it together."

Kara told the whole story to Alex, almost seeing her frown through the phone. She asked her to watch Carter for a while, because there was no one she trusted more than her and she agreed, already growing fond of the kid. By the time the call was over, the scientist were back with the results.

"Supergirl?"

She nodded at them to let them know she was listening. Hank was next to her, noting every information.

"She didn't have any trace of poison in her blood."

"What?"

"It's not actual poison. What we found well... It's a sample of Kriptonian's DNA."

Kara looked at them with disbelief.

"How's that even possible? Wait, I don't need to know. What does it provoke?"

The scientist handed a file to Hank who read it quickly. He nodded and she shared the info.

"The sample she received was the one that give you your over sensitivity."

"I'm not sure to understand."

Hank turned towards her and explained it again.

"She is living what you went through when you first came on Earth. She hears everything, sees everything, and feels even the lightest touch. You could take it, because you were Kryptonian, but she is human. Her body is not made to support all of it."

She said nothing but he questioned the scientist for her.

"How do we get it out of her system?"

"We can't. Her body will reject it naturally. It's only a matter of time. I would say... Twelve to twenty hours. But she need to rest and control during this amount of time or else she could implode."

Hank dismissed her and looked at Kara. She was mortified. Cat has been tortured by a sample of her DNA, by something she felt everyday.

"Kara..."

"I need to take her home."

"You can't."

"I can and I will."

She finally looked at him in the eyes. He saw the determination and knew that he could do nothing against her. The only one who could convince her in this situation was Alex.

"Okay. But what if she wakes up, you'll have zero medical backup there."

"I can help her get through it, but Carter needs his mother home."

He nodded even if he didn't really agree.

"Take her. If you need anything call us. We'll be there in five."

She smiled at him tiredly and walked over to her boss.

"Well, Miss Grant, we're going to fly again apparently."

She delicately took of the various electrodes and other tubes before buttoning her shirt, covering her skin that had been exposed for the tests. She then put her in her arms, her hand running slowly through her hair, holding her head against her neck. Her legs were up on her other arm, holding her tightly to assure her security. She walked towards the exit and flew.

**********************************

When they arrived at the penthouse, she noticed that the glass door of Cat's balcony was still open. She was grateful for that as she landed directly in the room, deposing Cat carefully on her bed. She took the covers from under her and put them on her boss. After closing the window, she sat on the bed next to her. She let her hand wander in the short blond hair, smiling softly. She was so sorry that Cat had been put through that, it was all her fault.

She heard a noise and remembered that the house wasn't empty. She exited the room silently, careful not to wake her up, and went to see Carter and her sister.  
When she arrived in the living room, Carter was asleep in Alex's arms who was singing to sooth him. She walked closer and smiled at her.

"Hey."

It was whispered but the brunette heard all the exhaustion behind the simple word.

"Hey. Is she alright?"

Kara nodded tiredly.

"You brought her back here?"

"Yeah, she is sleeping in her room."

The boy under them stirred and woke up slowly, his eyes opening much faster when he noticed that there was Supergirl with them.

"My mom! Is she here?"

Kara smiled and told him that she was sleeping in her room.

"Can I see her? Please."

The blonde was thinking, the injuries on Cat's face weren't that big but it might be impressive for a little thirteen years-old boy. Plus Cat probably wouldn't want him near her while in this state. But Carter was looking at her with his best puppy face, and he looked so desperate... She couldn't say no.

"Okay bud'. But you have to stay silent, we wouldn't want to wake her up, right?"

He nodded, smiling slightly. When they entered the room, he looked at the sleeping form of her mother. He walked -rather tiptoed- to the bed and sat next to her. He whispered something that Kara didn't listen, letting this moment to be Carter's, and kissed her on the cheek. He then came back to Kara, and with a last glance to her mother, he closed the door.

"She looks tired."

"She is. She went through a lot in a short amount of time. But she will be alright tomorrow, I promise."

He nodded and made his way to his room.

"I'm going to bed... Will you..."

He didn't ask, but it was clear.

"I will look after her tonight. You can sleep."

He smiled and went to his room. He would do whatever it took to protect his mother, but he was tired, the fear of losing her had exhausted him. He crawled into his bed and fell asleep.

 

Kara sat next to Alex on the couch, she needed to talk about it, and she didn't know any better person that her sister for that. But she stayed silent, not knowing where to start.

"Kara, talk to me."

She continued to stare at her boots until Alex's hand was on her cheek.

"Baby sis'... Talk to me."

"I told you not to call me that, Alex."

The older Danvers smiled.

"What happened?"

The blonde looked at her directly in the eyes, almost crying. She lowered her voice, not wanting Carter to hear.

"Non took her to appeal me. She was kidnapped because of me and... They injected her a poison, Kryptonian DNA, her sensibility is increased, just like mine. She... She hear everything, see through everything, and she probably feel even the tiniest breeze on her. I remembered how it felt when I first came to Earth, Alex. I felt like my head might explode but it couldn't, because I wasn't human. But her... She..."

Her sister stopped her when she saw a first tear rolling down her cheek. She took her in her arms, patting her back and murmuring reassuring words in her ear.

"I can't lose her Alex. I didn't want it to become so strong but..."

She didn't need to finish. Alex knew.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, until Kara had calmed a little. Only then her big sister let her go.

"I'm going to head back to the DEO. They'll need me to learn more about this poison... Or DNA. Whatever."

She smiled at Kara and kissed her cheek.

"You stay here and look after Cat. She might wake up, and if it's the case, she'll need you to help her control her senses."

The blonde nodded and watched her go. When her car was gone, she went back to Cat's room. She was still asleep, even if she was sweating. Kara remembered that her boss was still in her job outfit, dirty from her kidnapping. She bit her lip, wondering if she should put her in her pyjamas. Cat would kill her if she woke up to find that her assistant had undressed her, but she wouldn't be comfortable in her pants and shirt... Cat was going to fire her anyway, after all, she had almost died because of her.  
Kara went into Cat's closet and found some sleeping clothes. Using her superspeed while being as delicate as possible, she undressed the older blonde, letting her in bra and panties only. She took extra care not to look for too long, even if it was difficult considering her attraction for Cat, and put on her pyjamas. She then covered her, assuring that she wouldn't be cold.

She watched her for a bit, trying to remember the peace on her face and how the Queen of All Medias looked like when she was human. She loved Cat when she was her boss, but wanted to discover everything else about her. She knew that it would probably never happen, and she was okay with it... No, she wasn't. That was the biggest lie she could tell to herself. She wasn't okay, because seeing Cat everyday made her suffer, made her want her boss even more. She fell in love deeper each day, every time she saw her with her hangover, each time she called her Keira but talked to her as an equal. Each time she seemed weakened but didn't show it, when she was angry at the world but continued to function normally. She was in love with a strong and independent woman, understood by no one, who wanted to give the world everything. And as the realization hit her, she noticed how alike they were, it made her smile.

She sat on the armchair at the opposite side of the room and waited. She felt guilty to invade Cat's privacy like this but she didn't want her boss to wake up alone and hurting. She tried not to look at her sleeping, because she knew how it felt and she hated it, but she was so beautiful, she seemed so fragile, so precious... Minutes became hours, it was around six in the morning when Cat started to move in her bed. It started with a whine, who became stronger, her arms and legs began to shake and jerk. Kara was worried that she might be in pain even in her sleep and came closer. She sat on the bed, next to her, and put her hand lightly on her forehead. She was burning. She took a blonde strand of hair out of the way and touched her cheek. She didn't know how to help her and it made her sick. She was about to remove her hand when she felt Cat grab her wrist. She looked at the tiny hand, then at her face. Her eyes were opening slowly and it was obvious she was suffering.

"Cat!"

She wasn't loud, knowing that it would hurt her boss, but not whispering either. It was the most irritating sound.

"Wh-Where?"

"Home, you're home. Carter's next door. He's safe too. You're safe."

She nodded and let go of Kara. She was about to sit when she felt the pain in her head. The noises were intense, there were too many voices, too many sounds. The cars in the street, the wind in the trees, the rain on the roof and window of every house in the neighbourhood... The beating of Kara's heart, and Carter's... It was all too much for her. She felt like her head was going to explode. She brought her hands to her temples, massaging them violently in a desperate attempt to get rid of the pain. But it did nothing.  
She looked around her, but didn't see the room. She saw through the walls, outside, in other rooms. She couldn't even take comfort in the familiarity of her bedroom. She felt panic flowing through her veins, trying not to let it win but failing miserably. And then she focused on her body sensations, but it hurt everywhere. She weight of the sheets on her, her sleepwear sticking to her skin with sweat irritating her. The breath of Kara on her, even if she wasn't that close... She couldn't. So she started crying, because she didn't know what was happening to her, she didn't understand. And she couldn't cope with pain that she didn't understand. Crying made it worst, the tears rolling down her cheeks, letting a wet and hot path behind them, soon becoming cold. She felt it so intensely... It was insane. She cried, forgetting about Kara, forgetting about how vulnerable she seemed, because it hurt, and she wasn't ready.

Kara watched the scene with horror, she knew exactly what Cat was going through, and she knew that she needed to control the sensations or she wouldn't survive the overload. But she was afraid of hurting her more, afraid that it wouldn't work and that Carter would lose his mother because she wasn't enough... She had to try.

"Cat..."

The woman didn't react so she waved her hand in front of her eyes. It worked, somehow.

"Cat, you have to listen to me. I can make it better. But you have to listen to me."

Her boss nodded, still crying, but silently. Kara put her hand delicately on Cat's, lightly touching it, not squeezing.

"Focus on it, I know it hurts. But focus on my hand. It's a gentle touch, it's not going to hurt."

The older blonde nodded once more and focused on the hand, her eyes were still closed but she felt it. The hand that was resting on hers. It was warm, it was welcoming. She felt every details of it and decided to discover more. She moved her fingers along the lines of her assistant's hand, tracing the patterns of her palm, feeling her fingers. She caressed it slowly. When she felt the end of the fingers, she started tracing the contour of the hand, with feather touch. She even felt Kara shiver under her touch.  
There was still the noises in her ears, and the throbbing pain in her head, but at least, her skin wasn't burning anymore.

Kara let her hand for Cat to play with but started to talk again.

"We're going to take care of your eyes, don't let go of my hand, okay?"

The journalist answered with a weak "yes" so Supergirl continued.

"Do you remember the colour of my eyes?"

Cat nodded, of course she remembered. She had looked into them so many times, they were so beautiful...  
Kara thought that her next question might be a bit presumptuous but she had no choice.

"Can you picture them in your head?"

Again, a weak nod.

"Good."

She put her free hand under Cat's chin and raised her head so her eyes were in line with hers.

"When you will open your eyes, you will see mine. Just my eyes, looking straight into yours. Okay?"

"Yes."

It was a little bit more confident and it made Kara smile. It was working.

"Whenever you're ready."

Cat opened her eyes, carefully, picturing the bright blue eyes of her assistant and expecting them right in front of her. And they were, open, staring at her with an intense passion and fear. She focused on them, and suddenly, there was nothing else in the world that mattered. She discerned her walls in her peripheral vision, the comfort of her room back. But she didn't pay attention to it, she just looked into the ocean displaying in front of her, she was drawn to it. And she could see that Kara was sharing the feeling, she was so lost in her eyes, and showed so many emotions, it was scary...

"That's good, very good."

Cat had almost forgotten the pain in her head. She had stopped crying, dried tears resting on her cheeks. But hearing Kara's voice brought it back. The noises started taking control again.

"The most difficult, the sounds. You can't focus on my voice, it's too unsteady but... Can you hear my heart?"

Cat nodded, and she felt like she had done that a million times already.

"Focus on it, listen to it."

So Cat did. She listened. The regular pounding in Supergirl's chest, proof that she was as human as everyone. She listened to the real strength of her hero, the one that made her so powerful, and so kind. And she wasn't thinking about Supergirl, she was thinking about Kara, the only one who had stayed, that had never abandoned her. She could hear her heart beat, and she had the fantasy that it might be for her. That she might be the one to make it go faster. She didn't say anything, her eyes were still on Kara, her hand still in hers, and her attention was on her heart. The hope seemed to be readable in her eyes, because Kara whispered, barely audible...

"It's all for you, Cat."

And it was enough for Cat to lose it. It was all too much, but it was good this time, because the sensations, the feelings, were all for Kara. She wanted to give it to her, to show her that her heart was beating faster since they had linked hands, since their sights were locked together. She wanted to show her how entirely hers she would like to be. But she didn't have the strength to talk, she wouldn't find the words. Even as the Queen of All Medias, she was speechless. So she tugged at Kara's hand, bringing her closer to make her lie down next. The blonde understood, she made what Cat wanted her to. They broke eye contact but it was okay, Cat wasn't afraid anymore of seeing. Their hands were still linked, Cat rested her head above Kara's heart, still listening to it. It felt so right, that she fell asleep, after murmuring "thank you" to her Saviour. And Kara smiled before falling asleep too.

**********************************

The sun was back on National City. It was shining on the city, warming people's heart, making them joyful. It didn't wake up the two women until the middle of the afternoon. And it's Kara who woke up first. She looked at the clock, it was already four and they hadn't eat since the night before... Well, maybe longer for Cat. She wanted to go in the kitchen and make something to eat, she also wanted to check on Carter since he had been on his own the whole day... But she couldn't find the strength to move. Cat was still on her, snoring lightly. She seemed more peaceful than earlier, and less in pain. Kara hoped that the 'poison' had been eradicated by her system and that she could rest today, enjoying Carter and decide what to do with her dangerous assistant... She preferred not to think about that and decided that she would enjoy her moment with her boss, it could be the last.

She watched her sleep, her golden hair illuminated by a ray of sun. Her face was barely visible, but it was enough for her. How could she be so beautiful?  
It wasn't long before Cat woke up too, stirring and stretching slowly. She tried to recall what had happened the night before. She had the big lines but made a memo to ask Kara later. She lifted her head to find two piercing blue eyes watching her, she was smiling shyly, her cheeks red.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Kara."

Cat sat up in her bed, looking around her. The walls weren't transparent anymore, and she had never loved silence more. She turned towards Kara and strangely, she regretted not to hear her heart anymore. She would have to put her head on her chest more often, just for science, of course.

"How are you? Is your head hurting? Is your vision back to normal?"

Cat waved her questions off.

"I'm fine, Kara."

She snapped her fingers next to her ear.

"See? Perfect. A little headache, that is all."

She saw her assistant smile, it was bright and warm. She couldn't resist but answered her with a smile of her own.

"I... I'm going to make you something to eat and... Probably check on Carter. Except if you want me to leave?"

Cat shook her head.

"I'm going to shower before going out of this room. Please, see if Carter is alright and tell him I won't be long."

She smiled and nodded. Cat never said 'please'.  
She let the woman her privacy and walked out of the room to find Carter on the couch, reading.

"Hey bud."

He jumped and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Where's mom?"

"In the shower, she is all good."

He hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, thank you for bringing her back."

She hugged him back and smiled.

"You're welcome, but I wouldn't have let her down. I care about her, you know?"

He nodded and followed her in the kitchen. She started making breakfast, while chatting with the boy.

"Did you eat lunch?"

"Yeah, mom made me took cooking class so I know how to survive alone. I made for three if you want."

She smiled and took his meal, heating it up with her laser vision.

"So cool."

She chuckled and made a brunch too because she was hungry and had quite the appetite. She hoped it was alright, she was making herself at home...

"I came to check on you this morning. You were pretty comfy."

She blushed.

"Well yes... No? I'm sorry I lied to you yesterday but... I felt like you didn't need it at the moment."

"You... Lied to me?"

She nodded and stopped cooking to explain it to him.

"Your mother had a sort of... Poison in her? But she is alright, it kind of gave her a part of my powers so she needed help to control it and I was there... It’s all gone now, it was temporary."

He frowned and seemed in deep thoughts.

"I forgive you. But please, don't do it again."

She smiled sadly at him but he decided to talk about something lighter.

"What's the story behind the code? You know, with Alex?"

She chuckled.

"Well, you know I was adopted by her parents. And soon after I arrived I was learning about your games. My adoptive father wanted us to play hide and seek. Alex was the seeker and I was hidden somewhere she couldn't find because I had flown up the ceiling. And instead of saying "ready or not, I'm coming!" she said "Alien or not" and I was so tired and so excited by the game that it made me laugh very hard. So hard that I fell right in front of her like I had no powers left."

She smiled at the happy memory.

"And so she looked at me straight in the eyes with a smirk and answered..."

"I'm Kryptoning you."

She nodded.

"It was the first time I had laughed since arriving on Earth. And since this day, Alex laughs at me because I'm so clumsy... It's a wonder your mother has not fired me yet."

He started to laugh at her too, just like Alex did. But it was genuine and cute. So she chuckled along with him, and it felt right.  
That's the exact moment when Cat stepped into the kitchen.

"What are you telling to my son, Kara?"

She blushed but smiled anyway.

"Just an old story."

She winked at him and served a plate to Cat and took one for her as well. She saw Carter taking one for him as well and sat to enjoy the meal. They talked about light subject, Carter asking some questions about the kidnapping, Cat answering but letting out some details. Then they switched to school and how Carter was doing, he explained every art project to Kara who was very interested... When they had all finished, they cleaned the table. Carter hugged her mother tight before retreating to his room, he knew that the two of them needed a conversation.

They sat on the couch, Cat took two pills for her head and looked at Kara intensely. She remembered how she had lost herself in her eyes the day before.

"So, will you tell me the details about my... Earlier condition?"

Kara nodded and explained. She told her about the sample of Kryptonian DNA in her blood, how it had increased her sensibility. She watched Cat's face, she remained neutral, her journalist mask back. When she finished her story, she waited a few minutes. The silence was killing her, she didn't know what to do so she talked.

"C-Miss Grant... I should go. I... I understand if you don't want me to work with you anymore. I put you in danger, you and Carter. And even if Non promised he wouldn't touch one of you again there are the other Aliens because they hated my mother so much and..."

She was silenced by Cat's finger held up in the air.

"I'm trying to think, Kara."

But she couldn't stay silent anymore.

"I'm leaving, I'm sorry about everything. You'll never hear of me ever again."

She stood up, silent tears rolling down her cheek. She wasn't ready to leave her, to leave them. But she had put them in danger, and it was unacceptable. She started to walk away when a hand on her wrist stopped her. She looked at Cat, she looked into her eyes. She saw the same thing that the night before. She was vulnerable, she was afraid, but not of her...

"Stay. _Please_..."

There were too many emotions in her eyes, but there was one that was more powerful than the other. And Kara was sure she had seen it, it was love. So she sat on the couch, still looking in the hazel eyes, searching for confirmation. She found it. She leaned in, getting closer to the woman she had loved for too long. Their noses touched, lips an inch apart, but not kissing yet. Their breaths were caressing the other's face, they stayed like that, not sure yet. But when a tear escaped Kara's eye, they were no doubt left. Their lips crashed with the other's in a deep kiss, a kiss they had waited for too long. It was passionate, they didn't want to wait anymore to feel the other, tongues fought for dominance, hands ran up blonde hair, caressing a neck, a cheek, grabbing the other to bring her closer. They were tangled in each other, lost but not wanting to be found.

When they broke the kiss, they were panting. They were entirely clothed but somehow, both of them felt naked. Their feeling appearing crystal clear to the other. Kara was crying with joy, she was so emotive that it made Cat chuckled. She almost wanted to throw a cutting remark but restrained herself. And she was happy with her decision, because a second after, Kara spoke, not too loudly, but very clearly.

"I love you Cat, I love you so very much. I'm so scared..."

The shorter blonde took her in her arms, resting her head in the crook of her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of Kara's hair.

"It's okay, I love you too. We'll be scared together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of this two-shots! I hope it made your little shipper's heart warm!  
> I just watched the last episode and I realized that there was a big part of my analysis of the characters that were alike. It was written before so let me believe I'm good at reading characters (pleaaaaaase...).
> 
> Have a sweet day and an awesome week!  
> Xoxo, SCF :3

**Author's Note:**

> That's for the second part ! Thanks for reading!
> 
> See you soon, xoxo, SCF :3


End file.
